The ultrasonic data in the ultrasonographic device is usually obtained as a frame, and each frame corresponds to the sweep of the ultrasonic beam emitted from a transducer surface. The sweep of the ultrasonic beam is typically obtained by generating a plurality of scanning lines along one scanning surface. The set of the scanning lines typically forms one referred to as “Slice”. The slice typically corresponds to one frame. For example, in a 3D (volume) scanning, the many slices configure the frame.
As for a two-dimensional (2D) matrix probe, a 3D shape is formed as the set of the many slices (frames). Those many slices generate the ultrasonic data for a volume occupied by the slices. When all of the data gathered for a given volume are processed, a calculation load becomes great, which reduces the frame rate of the gathered data. So, a demand for realizing a system that displays a 3D data without requiring the processing of all the data was eager.
As a device for satisfying the demand, an ultrasonographic device that includes: a 2D matrix probe; a system control device for determining at least two ultrasonic slices that correspond to a desirable ultrasonic image; a scanning converter for obtaining the desirable ultrasonic image from the data obtained from at least two ultrasonic slices; and a display for displaying the desirable ultrasonic image is proposed (for example, refer to the following patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: PCT-Based Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-530502 (Paragraph 0016 to 0032)
However, the above-mentioned conventional ultrasonographic device had a problem that the desirable ultrasonic image could be obtained as only the slice.